


Broken Crown

by Blackstarsabove



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood and Injury, Getting Together, M/M, More tags to be added, Naliban, Season 4 Spoilers, you're telling me there is no fics about them yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: MAJOR SEASON 4 SPOILERSWhen Sabrina dies, Nick is lost. He needs something to keep him going and he finds that something in the Form of a certain prince of hell.
Relationships: Nick Scratch/Caliban
Kudos: 3





	Broken Crown

The void was different from what Nick had expected it to be. Where he had suspected to find vast darkness, spanning on endlessly like a nightsky without stars, he instead found a room so bright it hurt his eyes.   
As his friends rushed to help the miners, Nick found himself rooted in place, Pandora's box clutched in his hands. 

He breathed deeply, his eyes once again wandering around the room. He glanced at the planets, the same ones he had seen at the academy before all of this had started to get bad. These had to be the other universes, swallowed whole by the void.   
Then something else caught his attention, or rather, someone else. In the corner away from everyone else he spotted a figure lying on the floor. Nick glanced back at his friends who were only now starting to get the first miners to their feet then approached the figure. 

It was Caliban, the self-proclaimed prince of hell. Sabrina had told them to leave him here in the void but now that he looked at him, Nick knew that he couldn't do that.   
He knew Caliban as this enemy he could not defeat.   
He knew him as the prince that was made of clay, formed and sculpted in a way that would make any artist green with envy for not even their most detailed sculptures could ever hope to match his beauty.   
He knew Caliban as this powerful, confident presence, carrying himself as though he already were the king of hell. 

Now there was no trace of that anymore.   
He still looked beautiful in a way, Nick noted solemnly as he let his eyes trail over his bruised body. Beautiful in a morbid and very human way.   
He had not known that the prince could bleed but there was no mistaking the red stains on his chest, surrounding a wound that should by all means be fatal.   
But he was breathing still, his chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm. 

Nick hesitated. Somehow he had no doubt that if he left him here, Caliban would die. He didn't like the hellspawn and still that thought just didn't sit right with him.   
He was reminded of his time in hell, Lucifer trapped inside his body. Pain could make a few hours feel like years and with nothing else to occupy one's mind with it was the worst torture, something he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemies. 

"Nick! We're ready!", Harvey screamed and suddenly there was no more time to think about what to do anymore.   
"Forgive me your majesty", he mumbled in a half mocking- half genuine tone, pulling Caliban's unconscious form up before opening the box. 

He was surprised when neither of them ended up being sucked into Pandora's box as well but his initial joy faded quickly. He felt the shift the second he returned to that cave, finding nothing but frowning faces staring back at him. Without really meaning to he dropped Caliban's limp body, rushing over to where Sabrina lay on the slab of stone.   
"No, no, no, no" he muttered feverishly, looking up at Hilda. "That's not possible. She's Sabrina, she can't-" 

It all seemed so surreal, Nick couldn't really remember what had happened after that until he felt Prudence's hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him away from the body. She had always been the most mature of them all. Nick couldn't bring himself to say anything for a while. His thoughts were racing and it was all just too much. 

Then he found his salvation, his lighthouse in the storm, a rock in a sea of desperation.   
It wasn't Caliban, it was the duty he felt towards him and that was enough to keep him afloat for now.   
He had lost his girlfriend to the Void-twice, in a sense-and he refused to let it take anyone else, not even if that anyone happened to be Caliban in this case. 

"He needs help", Nick mumbled, nodding to where he had dropped him earlier. Prudence seemed surprised for a moment but followed him to the prince's motionless form.  
"Hes injured", Nick explained, gesturing to his chest, "pickaxe probably."   
Prudence nodded with that same thoughtful look on her face as always and it felt as if nothing had changed if only for a while.   
"I thought he was made of clay."   
"So did I... But the void.. It must've done something to him."   
Prudence hummed in agreement.   
"We should get him out of here."   
Nick nodded.   
"My place." 

A few hours later and Nick was sitting in his room, a demon unconscious on his bed. He had wrapped his chest as best as he could and the bleeding had stopped not long after he had returned from the void.   
Nick had been to busy to think about what had happened, about what he had lost. But now there was nothing more to do other than wait and as he watched Caliban's chest rise and fall once more he thought of Sabrina.   
He really had loved her.

He thought of what they could've had now that they had both been ready for a relationship, unable to help himself.   
It was a downward spiral from there and once again it was Caliban who saved him from his thoughts.   
He gasped suddenly, green eyes flying open as he clutched at the sheets.   
Nick sprung into action, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him lying down.   
"Hey, hey, it's alright man. We got you out.", he explained and after a while those green eyes focused on his own. For a moment time stood still then Caliban was gone again, leaving a considerably more shaken Nicholas behind in the deafening silence of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though am I missing the fanfics about them?


End file.
